dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacoby Jones
| died= | hometown= New Orleans, Louisiana | knownfor= NFL wide receiver | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Karina Smirnoff | place= 3 | highestscore= 30 (Argentine Tango & Instant Salsa) | lowestscore= 20 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 25.6 }} Jacoby Rashi'd Jones is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Years Jones lived in New Orleans East. Jones attended St. Augustine High School and Marion Abramson High School in New Orleans, Louisiana. As a third-year student (junior) at St. Augustine he learned that the school considered him too small to play on the football team. Allen Woods, his godfather and the assistant principal of Abramson, advised him to transfer to that school. At Abramson, he was a letterman in football, basketball, and track. In basketball, he was an All-Metropolitan selection and an All-Area selection. In track, he was an All-Metropolitan selection and an All-Area selection, with a personal best of 10.28 seconds in the 100 meters and 21.3 seconds in the 200 meters. His childhood house and his high school were destroyed by Hurricane Katrina. College Career Jones originally enrolled on a track scholarship at Southeastern Louisiana University in 2002, but transferred to the Division II school Lane College in 2003. At Lane College, Jones became a three-time All-Southern Intercollegiate Athletic Conference (SIAC) player his sophomore, junior and senior seasons as well as an excellent punt/kick returner. Jacoby is a member of Omega Psi Phi Fraternity. Professional Career Houston Texans Jones was drafted by the Houston Texans in the 3rd round (73rd overall) of the 2007 NFL Draft. His first touchdown reception was against the Tennessee Titans in week 2 of the 2009 season. He also returned a punt for a 70-yard score against Miami in week 6 of the 2008 season. Jones continued to be relatively valuable as both a receiver and a returner, though he sometimes struggled with drops. On 15 January 2012, in the 2011 AFC Divisional Playoff game against the Baltimore Ravens, Jones muffed a punt that contributed to the Texans defeat. He was rushed by Cary Williams and the ball was recovered inside the Texans 5-yard line by Jimmy Smith. On 1 May 2012, Jones was released by the Texans. Baltimore Ravens On 8 May 2012, Jones signed a two-year, $7 million deal with the Baltimore Ravens. On 14 October 2012, Jones returned a kickoff for 108 yards and a touchdown in a win against the Dallas Cowboys, tying an NFL record for longest kick return. On 11 November 2012, Jones returned a kick-off for 105 yards in the Ravens' 55–20 win over Oakland Raiders, becoming the first player to return two kicks for 105 yards or more in a season. On 18 November 2012, in a division game against the rival Pittsburgh Steelers, Jones returned a punt 63 yards for a touchdown, helping the Ravens win the game 13–10. It was the first time the Ravens returned a punt for a touchdown against the Steelers. Jones was named to his first Pro Bowl as a kick returner for the AFC roster and was selected for the 2012 All-Pro team. His stellar play would continue in the playoffs. On January 12, 2013, in the AFC Divisional Playoff game against the Denver Broncos, the Ravens were down 35–28 and had one last chance to tie the game. On 3rd down and 3 from the Ravens own 30-yard line, Jones caught a 70-yard touchdown pass from Joe Flacco with 31 seconds left. The play, dubbed the "Rocky Mountain Rainbow" and the "Mile High Miracle", tied the game at 35 and preceded a 38-35 double overtime win for the Ravens. In Super Bowl XLVII against the San Francisco 49ers, Jones became the first player to score a receiving touchdown and return touchdown in a Super Bowl. With under two minutes to play in the second quarter, Jones hauled in a 56-yard pass from Joe Flacco, eluding two defenders to score a touchdown. Jones then returned the opening kickoff of the second half for a 108-yard touchdown for the longest play in Super Bowl or postseason history. The Ravens won the game 34–31, earning Jones his first Super Bowl ring. Jones was then the feature player on the cover of the Super Bowl XLVII edition of Sports Illustrated. During the 2013 regular season, Jones was injured in the Kickoff game in Week 1 when teammate Brynden Trawick ran into him during a punt return. Jones would not return until Week 6 against the Green Bay Packers, where he had his first receiving touchdown of the season. In Week 13, on Thanksgiving against the Pittsburgh Steelers, Jones was en route of returning a kickoff seemingly for a touchdown, when Steelers head coach Mike Tomlin disrupted the route by unknowing standing on the field while looking at the big screen in M&T Bank Stadium. The Ravens would win, however, 22-20. The next week, in a snowy game against the Minnesota Vikings, Jones returned a kickoff 77 yards for a touchdown in the final two minutes. The Vikings would then answer with another touchdown with 45 seconds remaining, until teammate, Marlon Brown, scored the game-winning touchdown with 4 seconds remaining, allowing the Ravens to win 29-26. In week 15, the Ravens played the Detroit Lions on Monday Night Football. On a key 3rd & 15 within two minutes left in regulation, Jones converted it for a first down with a pass from quarterback Joe Flacco. Shortly after that, second year kicker Justin Tucker kicked a career high and team record field goal from 61 yards for the 18-16 win. Jones had 6 receptions for 80 yards that game. After testing the free agent market 12 March 2014 Jones decided to remain with the Baltimore Ravens and agreed to a four-year, $12 million contract with $4.5 million guaranteed. Jones saw diminished productivity for the 2014 season and was released from the Baltimore Ravens 25 February 2015. He was due 2.5 million for 2015 season. San Diego Chargers On 6 March 2015, Jones signed with the San Diego Chargers. The contract was for two years, $5.5 million with $1.6 million guaranteed and a $1.6 million signing bonus. He was released on November 3 after the Week 8 match-up against the Ravens. Pittsburgh Steelers Jones was claimed off waivers by the Pittsburgh Steelers 5 November 2015. He will wear number 13, since his normal number 12 is unofficially retired for Terry Bradshaw. Personal Life On 23 September 2009 Jones pleaded guilty in a Texas court for a March 2008 DUI arrest in Houston, Texas. In the early morning hours of 23 September 2013 Jones was struck over the head by a champagne bottle; allegedly swung by a stripper while on a party bus with Bryant McKinnie and friends. Over the 2014 Memorial Day weekend, three Baltimore Ravens players including Jacoby Jones were tossed out of an Ocean City, Maryland nightclub. Reports state Jones, Bernard Pierce and Jimmy Smith were all asked to leave for an inability to "maintain their composure." Dancing with the Stars 16 He was partnered with Karina Smirnoff. They placed 3rd. Scores * For the Len's Side-by-Side Challenge', Jones and Smirnoff chose Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Anna Trebunskaya to dance alongside them. * The dancer Jones and Smirnoff chose for the Trio Challenge was Cheryl Burke. Gallery Jacoby-Karina-Promo16.jpg Jacoby-Jones-Promo16.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Athletes Category:NFL players